


Bohemian Rhapsody

by Laney46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laney46/pseuds/Laney46
Summary: Taken from my VERY old Fanfiction Account and posted here for fun. Haven't checked it for typos.... So sorry for those! Hope you enjoy!Queen, bohemians and Muggle Studies, what could possibly go wrong? Ginny must decipher one of Rock's greatest songs and may need a little help from Harry along the way...What is a Rhapsody anyway?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Caught in a Landslide.

"Please state the relevance of the set song in Muggle Society"

Ginny Weasley; Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody

May be of some relevance to the muggle Monarchy as Ginny scratched this out she couldn't help but groan. Why had she let Hermione talk her into taking this stupid subject? It wasn't as if she was going to use it, and if she hoped to get her and Harry closer she couldn't be more wrong. Harry wanted to stay as far away from the Muggle world for as long as possible. Last time she'd asked him about cleaning he had just mumbled something about Dobby and trifle and stalked off. Plus Ginny was trying not to like him. That was specifically why she had told Hermione that she had given up on him, not that Hermione had believed her but at least she had passed on the message and the teasing had stopped. Sighing, Ginny returned to her assignment,

Bohemian Rhapsody

What the hell was a "rhapsody"? Better yet, what was a "bohemian"? Frustrated Ginny threw down her quill again; she wasn't going to get anywhere with the title until she found a muggle dictionary.  
Deciding to actually listen to the song Ginny searched through her bag for her tape player. They had done music players and tapes the month before so Ginny was beginning to get the hang of them. Finally pulling the instrument out from the bottom of her bag Ginny got comfortable to listen to what was, according to the tape box, "one of the greatest songs of our time.

_Is this the real life?_   
_Is this just fantasy?_

It started out like a ballad to Ginny; similar to one of the Weird Sister's old tunes. The words drew her in;

_Caught in a landslide,_   
_No escape from reality_

Strange thing to sing about. Maybe that's what rhapsodies sound like.

_Open your eyes,_   
_Look up to the skies and see_

Harry, Hermione and Ron had wandered into the common room and sat down near Ginny as she continued to listen to the song;

_I'm just a poor boy,_   
_I need no sympathy_

This seemed a really depressing and kind of familiar to Ginny. Maybe she was a Bohemian – really needed to find out what it was. She didn't want another incident like the one when she was five and thought protestant and prostitute was the same thing. The twins had a field day! She felt someone nudge her arm and looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at her.

'What?'  
'What are you doing?'  
'Listening to Queen on a tape recorder Ron, what does it look like I'm doing!'  
'Queen? As in the Queen!'

  
'No. Queen as in the band.'

As Harry muttered this everyone turned to look at him.

'What?'  
'Nothing! It's just….well…didn't really think you listened to music that's all'  
'Well I do listen to some Hermione, I mean Queen were huge before Freddie Mercury died. In fact they're bigger now. Bohemian Rhapsody was voted best song over the summer'  
'Bohemian Rhapsody?'  
'You know it!'

Ginny felt herself blush as Harry turned to stare at her along with Ron and Hermione.

'That's what I'm listening to. It's for Muggle studies. Have to try and find its relevance in society'  
A smirk appeared on Harry's face. 'You've got to figure out the meaning of Bohemian Rhapsody?'

Insulted Ginny just glared at him,

'Think I can't Potter?'  
'I don't think anyone can Gin.'

Ginny paused, since when did he call her Gin?

'Well…', Ginny struggled to argue, truth be told she couldn't make hide nor hair of it but she wasn't about to admit that to Harry. Thinking hard she remembered another girl in class doing the same song,

'Toni thinks it might have been about a trial'  
'Best theory I've heard yet'

Harry was still smirking.

'Fine! If you're so smug why don't you help me?'  
'Like I said Gin, no one can explain that song.'

There's that Gin again! Ginny glared at him even though her heart was now skipping beats,

'Well it's not like I'd expect help from you anyway!'

Ginny had not meant to sound bitter but from the look on Harry's face she had. Looking down to hide her blush she mumbled,

'Err…what I meant was you couldn't help…I don't want your help…really.'

Harry's eyes were now boring into her making her shift uncomfortably in her chair. Hermione, sensing the tension, put in,

'I did a queen song last year for muggle studies.'  
'You did!'  
'Yeah…" I Want to Break Free"…the twins helped…kind of…'  
'The twins helped!'

At this Ron looked incredulous.

'Yeah, they kinda acted out the video.'

Hermione was now blushing deeply while a look of realisation appeared on Ron's face,

'Oh THAT'S who Queen is!'

Harry, looking lost, glanced between the two,

'Wait a minute! The twins acted out the video. As in the video for "I Want to Break Free"? Really?'

Ginny started to giggle as she remembered,

'Yeah Harry, they really did!'

_Flashback_

_George dived down the stairs from the boy's dorm, arms spread, leather miniskirt hitched high, top pulled low to reveal a stuffed bra that looked awfully like Katie Bell's,_

_'I Want to Break Free!'_

_As he continued to sing Fred appeared in Ginny's old school uniform which was now too small for HER! Donned in a blonde wig, platform heels and bubblegum pink lip-gloss he began to join in._

_George, swaying on his stilettos, began to wave a feather duster in Ron's face, which had gone green with revulsion._

_Ginny meanwhile was trying not to be stepped on while rolling on the floor laughing._

_Hermione was stuck between shock and laughter._

_Fred preceded to do high kicks while twirling his blonde pigtails and George blew kisses to a hysterical Ginny, pinging his suspenders as he went._

_End flashback_

Ginny now had tears streaming down her face. Giggling Hermione added,

'It really did help with my assignment. Though I don't think they liked what I said about "breaking free"!'

Looking green again Ron turned to Harry who was also laughing,

'Scarred me for life mate!'

Sputtering Harry managed to ask,

'How…When…', gasping for breath he added, 'How did I miss this!'

'I think you were asleep or off sulking somewhere.'

This earned Ginny a glare as Harry stopped laughing.

'Well why didn't anyone tell me?'  
'You weren't really talking to us mate, sorry…but in my defence I do try to suppress any memory of it' Ron shuddered

This got Harry chuckling again,

'I can't believe they did that!'  
'Well they thought that helping would butter Hermione up to them testing their produces.'  
Hermione sniffed, 'I cannot be bought!'

Feeling that the Trio were going back into their own little world as they turned their backs on her to discuss Fred as a Blonde, Ginny got up to leave. Harry looked round then,

'Where are you going?'

The tone was slightly accusatory and Ginny bristled at it,

'I'm going to the Library, why? Got a problem with that Potter?'  
'I was just asking Gin! And why do you always call me "Potter" – you sound like Malfoy!'

Harry's words hurt so instead of yelling at him, which she would usually do (and Ron expected judging by the way he was cringing), she just wrenched her gaze to her feet and mumbled,

'I don't think I know you well enough.'

And with that gathered her stuff, turned on her heel and left the common room, leaving two open jaws and a pair of hurt emerald green eyes in her wake


	2. Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> Nothing much to say here except - Carry on, carry on....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have said before this is AU set before Harry and Ginny got together in Half-Blood Prince

**Carry On as if Nothing Really Matters**

_Mamma, didn't mean to make you cry._   
_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._   
_Carry on, Carry on,_   
_As if nothing really matters._

Well she didn't know about Muggle Society but Ginny certainly saw the relevance in her life. She knew she hurt Harry with her comment but she felt it was true, though she didn't mean to hurt him. Knowing she couldn't take it back (that would be lying which Ginny couldn't stand) she had no choice but to carry on as if it didn't matter. Which was why she was now in the library by herself listening to the rest of the song, instead of hugging Harry and apologising, like she really wanted to. He would probably never call her Gin again.

At this point the boy in question appeared sitting across from her.

'Hi.'

Ginny couldn't help but jump as he sat there staring at her with his big green eyes. And was even more surprised when he stuck out his hand and continued,

'Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.'

Ginny only stared at his hand, weathered by quidditch. Realising what he was doing she felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

'Harry –'

Without lowering his hand Harry interrupted,

'And you are?'  
'What!'  
'Your name? Usually people who don't know each other introduce themselves with their name'

Realising she wasn't getting out of it Ginny took his hand,

'Ginny Weasley'

He held her hand a moment longer and gave it a squeeze.

'Well nice to meet you Miss Weasley'  
'Look Harry –'  
'So Miss Weasley, or may I call you Ginny?'  
'Ginny's fine but – '  
'What's this you are working on? Need any help? I have extensive knowledge of Muggle things and – '

  
'HARRY WILL YOU STOP IT I'M SORRY!'

  
Harry paused and the intensity Ginny saw in his eyes made her breath catch.

  
'No I'm sorry. Your right Ginny. I don't know you or more you don't know me, but I'd like to change that.'  
'You don't have – '  
'I want to. Now Bohemian Rhapsody, it's not a love story – unless he's in love with his mother…'

Ginny giggled as Harry came up with one unbelievable story after another involving silhouette shadow people and furry animals called scaramouches doing the fandango, which was a high kicking dance. Ginny noticed that Harry was laughing and joking, something he had never really done around her. And even began telling her stories of his childhood, where he hid under a table during one of Dudley's movie parties so he could watch a film called "Wayne's World". He told her about them singing along in the car, knowing all the words, and much to Ginny's shock, even began doing impressions of an "air guitar" encouraging Ginny to join in. Soon she found herself laughing and joining him on the table until Madam Pince lost her temper and chased them out of the library, the tape player zooming behind them.

Leaning against each other a few floors away Ginny could not stop laughing,

'I haven't laughed this much in so long!' Harry gasped.  
'Ah, don't you know it heals the soul Mr Pott – Harry.'

Ginny found herself automatically correcting herself and Harry's eyes lit up (quite a feat since she saw how much they were sparkling from laughing!) and he grinned. She blushed as his eyes bore into her and became even redder as he whispered,

'I think you're the cause of that Gin.'

Gin! He called me Gin again! Before she could contemplate what that meant she felt his lips graze against hers. She gasped in surprise which caused her lips to part slightly which Harry took as permission to kiss her more. As their lips met again Ginny came to her senses (well as much as could be expected from a girl kissing the boy of her dreams) and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, enjoying the feel of his hair between her fingers, and deepened the kiss. As they parted, gasping for breath, they became aware of someone standing nearby,

'Bloody hell Harry! I thought you were just going to clear the air!'

Ron grinned as Hermione stood next to him, holding his hand and giggling to herself.

'Oh the air's clear now!'

Grinning Harry just leaned in to kiss her again…

_SUBJECT: BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY by Ginny Weasley._

_Upon studying this song in great detail I find that the words and story it contains have no real relevance in Muggle Society. It is just a story._

_However, upon closer inspection and in depth discussions with those with Muggle knowledge, I came to find that this song, in society itself, is pivotal. It represents everyone. All of Muggle Society appear to know it. Not just know of it, but song along, dance along and generally unite. It is the song of a generation, but also goes beyond it. It became immortalised in a Muggle film and is constantly voted best song of all time by Muggles themselves._

_Bohemian Rhapsody is not just a song for Bohemians but is a song for the world. It is a common ground that brings people together, even in the Wizarding world people sing along and "air guitar" ( I am studying a large group dong this as I write). So in conclusion, Bohemian Rhapsody is a song that cannot be relevant in Muggle Society, but the reaction to it is a key part of Muggle Society in itself._

At this Ginny put down her quill and got up to join the party, looking forward to handing it in and her first date with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Muggle things should work in Hogwarts but I figure the Muggle Studies professors would have a way round that for teaching...


End file.
